barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney
Barney & Friends Episode Videos are home videos that only contain Barney & Friends episodes. Originally, this series of home videos was called the "Barney & Friends Collection". However, those videos only contained one episode from Seasons 1-3 and, normally, the title of the tape was changed. Technically, most Season 9 videos are Episode Videos, since they were later split into 2 Season 9 episodes. Home Videos #Barney's Birthday (1992) (Formerly titled Happy Birthday, Barney!) #Barney's Best Manners (1993) (Formerly titled A Splash Party, Please) #Barney's Rhymes with Mother Goose (1993) (Formerly titled Let's Help Mother Goose!) #Barney's Home Sweet Homes (1993) #Down on Barney's Farm (1992/1998) #Let's Pretend with Barney (1993) (Formerly titled "An Adventure in Make Believe") #Barney's Alphabet Zoo (1993) (Formerly titled "The Alphabet Zoo") #Barney's Families are Special (1993) (Formerly titled "A Very Special Delivery!") #Making New Friends (1995) (Formerly titled "On the Move") #Riding in Barney's Car (1995) (Formerly titled "Are We There Yet?") #All Aboard for Sharing (1996) (Formerlt titled "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #Barney's Exercise Circus/Barney's Parade of Numbers (1996) #Barney's Colors and Shapes (1997) (A two-cassette set, containing "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" and "Red, Blue, and Circles, Too!") #Barney's Good Clean Fun / Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (1998) #A to Z with Barney (2001) (A two-cassette set, containing "What's in a Name?" and "Howdy Friends!") #Barney's Numbers, Numbers! (2002) #Barney's It's A Happy Day (2002) #Barney's It's Nice to Meet You (Formerly titled A New Friend) (2002) #Barney's Red, Yellow, and Blue (2002) #Happy Mad Silly Sad (2003) (Everybody's Got Feelings and Caring Hearts) #Movin' and Groovin' (2004) (Let's Make Music! and Movin' Along) #Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) (Let Your Creativity Fly! and Imagine That!) #Now I Know My ABCs (2004) (A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes and Easy as ABC) #Ready, Set, Play! (2004) (Coming On Strong and Let's Play Games!) #Just Imagine (2005) (Keep On Truckin' and I'm A Builder) #Everyone Is Special (2005) (All About Me and My Baby Brother) #Shake Your Dino Tail! (2007) (My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist and Play for Exercise!) #Sharing is Caring! (2009) (Sharing is Caring! and A Picture of Friendship) #We Love Our Family (2009) (Welcome, Cousin Riff, That's What a Mommy Is and Grandpa's Visit) #Please and Thank You (2010) (The Magic Words, Tea-riffic Manners and Caring Hearts) #Egg-Cellent Adventures (2010) (Rabbits, Mother Goose (episode) and Ducks and Fish) #Furry Friends (2010) (Here Kitty, Kitty!, Best in Show and Puppy Love) #Musical Zoo (2011) (Riff's Musical Zoo, Special Skills and Rhythm) # Shapes and Colors All Around (2011) (Squares, Squares Everywhere and A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes) #1-2-3 Learn (2011) (Shapes (episode), Counting and Letters) #Clean Up, Clean Up! (2012) (Litterbot, All Aboard! and The Nature of Things) #Planes, Trains & Cars (2012) (On the Road Again, Airplanes, The Magic Caboose and Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure) #All About Opposites (2012) (Stop! Go!, A Little Big Day and It's Hot! It's Cold!) #Most Loveable Moments (2012) (Once Upon a Fairy Tale, The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure, The Princess and the Frog, Bonjour, Barney!: France, It's Showtime!, Counting, Days of the Week, Squares, Squares Everywhere, Little Red Rockin' Hood and Beethoven's Hear!) #Let's Go to the Doctor (2012) (My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist, The Awful Tooth and Vets) #Let's Go to the Moon (2013) (Dream Big, The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure and The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure) #Play with Barney (2013) (Let's Play Games!, Playing Games, Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure, and For the Fun of It) #Dance with Barney (2013) (Dancing, Movin' Along, Dance with Me) #Imagine with Barney (2013) (Imagine That!, Seeing, Let Your Creativity Fly!, Let's Go for a Ride!) #Most Huggable Moments (2013) (Big as Barney, Separation, What's Your Name?, Differences, Full Team Ahead, Glad to Be Me, Dino-Mite Birthday (DVD Copy only)) #Perfectly Purple (2013) (A Perfectly Purple Day, Arts, Neighborhoods) #Story Time with Barney (2014) (Fairy Tales, The Emperor's Contest, The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure) #Happy Birthday, Barney (2014) (It's Your Birthday, Barney!, Caring, The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure) Category:TV Specials Category:Barney & The Backyard Gang